ROBLOX: The Movie 2
ROBLOX: The Movie 2 ''(some referred to ''ROBLOX Movie 2 ''or ''The ROBLOX Movie 2) is an upcoming 2020 computer-animated comedy-drama sci-fi-adventure film produced by Roblox Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures, Tyler Perry Studios. A direct sequel to ''ROBLOX: The Movie'''' (2019), it is the fourth film in the franchise, following the release of two spin-offs, [[The ROBLOX Guest Movie|''The ROBLOX Guest Movie]]'' (2019), [[The ROBLOX Pizza Place Movie|''The ROBLOX Pizza Place Movie]]'' (2019), who provided the animation for all the films in the franchise, returned. The [[ROBLOX: The Movie|ROBLOX: The Movie]]' 'director is David Baszucki and actor is Evan Caldwell. ''ROBLOX: The Movie ''has released in the united states from February 13, 2019. Plot In the world of ROBLOXia, the noob is back and he is now teenager and all villains are back to Thanoid, and 1x1x1x1. and the Noob and Evan Caldwell, Amir Brown, and Super Richard are gonna save the world and Builderman and ROBLOX are the owners and they will help to team up with his friends. Dragon Gamer is the youtuber guy that who missed in the first movie, and the second movie is gonna release in 2020 and until Dragon is gonna play on movie, and TheStarWarsFan2468. Thanoid almost snaps his finger when Noob goes to defeat him and until he walks away of him, and he throw up at him and almost died. Noob comes to defeat 1x1x1x1 in spaceship war, and will save the world? Synopsis Noob is back as 11-year-old to 12-year-old in the birthday, and Dragon Gamer, Guest and Evan are in here of birthday that he makes 200 subscribers or growing up to 12-year-old. and Earthquake effect starts while 1x1x1x1 is back again and he goes to revenge, Who will save the world? Cast * Noah Jupe as Noob - the guy who is growing up to 12-year-old as teenager. * Super Richard as Super Noob - The guy who is strong pro that he fights with baseball noob bat. * Evan Caldwell as Evan - The Guy who cuss word in the first film about 'Hell no'. * Thirdc18 as Dragon Gamer - That guy who is brother from Guest (aka TheStarWarsFan2468). * TBA as Police #1, Police #2 and more! * TBA as 1x1x1x1 - This guy who is hacker (aka Exploiter) that destroy all most popular games. ''More coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Writing When ROBLOX: The Movie 2 starts at title card, and there is no narrator here. Filming Coming soon! Soundtracks Main article: ROBLOX: The Movie 2/Soundtracks Videogame Coming soon! Rating This film has been rated PG-13 (Parental Guidance) due to: Mild Action 10/10 * 1x1x1x1 tries to destroy the world. * Thanoid throws up Noob at sky. Rude Humor 3/10 * The students make fun of Noob. Brief Mild Languages 5/10 * Noob said the S word and F word while villains punch him. * Amir Brown said the F word while Police killed him more times. Transcripts Coming soon! Category:Sequel Category:Upcoming movies 2020 Category:2020 Category:Spin-offs Category:ROBLOX movies 2020 Category:2020 films Category:American PG-13 animated film Category:Paramount Pictures film Category:Paramount Players Category:Superhero films